Delusions
by Jenituls
Summary: [Yoh, I just don't want them to see us like this. I'm not ready.] Anna felt like she still wasn't accepted by his friends. He loved her and that was all that matters. Of course, everything seems fine.. for a while.[Implied YohxAnna]
1. Delusions

_Delusions_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, as always.

-

-

-

-

"Aww, c'mon Anna!"

"Why do you have to do this? They won't see us."

"Yes they will, Yoh! The whole world could see us."

"So what if they did? I wouldn't mind, we have a reason to do this."

"Oh please. Don't give me that you're-my-fiancée crap."

"But it's true!"

"Yoh, I just don't want them to see us like this. I'm not ready."

Yoh gave in with a sigh.

"Alright. But one day, I will have my way." Yoh said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah, right! I can't wait to see the day when Yoh Asakura actually get what he wants." Anna said sarcastically.

Yoh just crossed his arms and pouted.

Anna laughed at this.

"Aw.." Anna cooed as she went back to Yoh and laid down next to him, softly squeezing his right cheek.

"Don't give me that look. You know how much it annoys me."

"That's why I'm doing it." Yoh said matter-of-factly, eyes closed.

"But Anna, I don't see why it's such a big deal to you that others will see us sleeping together. It's not like we've actually done anything."

"I know, but…-"

"But…?"

Anna averted her eyes to the bed sheets and sighed.

"I just .. I still think your friends don't like me. And they would find it despicable to see us together like that."

"I'm sure all your friends want you to be with someone who you love and who they can have fun around. I guess they think I'm not that kind of person, and will never be."

"Oh Anna.." Yoh said softly.

"Come here."

Anna reluctantly scooted closer to Yoh as he wrapped his warm, gentle arms around her cold, slim figure.

He rested his chin on her head.

"Anna, why should you care about who you are in the eyes of others?"

Anna shifted her eyes up to Yoh's.

"Anna, I love you. And you shouldn't care about how others think you. You should care about how you look in the eyes of me. And right now, who I see in my eyes is a beautiful, caring, sweet, loving person who should leave the door open."

Yoh grinned at the last part.

Anna smiled before smacking Yoh's head.

"Stupid. Just because of you said all those sweet things, doesn't mean I'll leave the door open."

Yoh whimpered and made puppy dog eyes.

"Yoh! Please don't give me that look."

Yoh made even a sadder face.

Anna looked away but kept peering back at him, slightly before speaking again.

"Well .. after saying all those sweet words. I guess you deserve some sort of treat."

Yoh eyes lighted up.

"Really? So you'll leave the door open?"

"No. But you certainly earned this.." Anna leaned into Yoh's face, as Yoh caught on, he too leaned in. Both slowly shut their eyes before their lips softly pressed on one another.

The kiss was sweet and was well deserved.

They carried on the kiss for several minutes before breaking apart, struggling for breath.

"Yoh, if you want to continue on from the kiss, I think we better close the door." Anna panted.

Yoh lightly gulped and agreed.

So they both got up, not letting each other go and silently closed the door.

They then floated back to their spot on the bed, their eyes never leaving the others as if they hadn't moved at all.

"Besides, we need our privacy." Anna spoke gently and then leaned in once again to continue where they left off.

"Right. Privacy…" Yoh mumbled.

Once said, their lips touched again, two of their best friends, passion and love, took control from there.

-

-

-

-

A cold chill found it's way into the room and spread throughout the empty room. Anna felt it covering her shivering body. But she didn't bother to cover herself. She let the cold consume her. It didn't matter anymore, she was already cold on the inside, out. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Yoh…" Anna whispered with small tears in her blank, foggy eyes.

Her limp figure was lying on the same bed where she shared a most wonderful night, with Yoh. Her hair was flown all across a small stuffed pillow, with Anna's small delicate fingers curled up underneath it. Her back was hunched and her knees, raised up in front of her stomach. From the look of Anna, she looked sickly. But sickly wasn't quite the word you'd use. The word 'dead' would've been a much better term.

"Yoh," Anna croaked.

"You're right…"Anna said in a raspy voice from constantly crying. "I shouldn't care about who I am in the eyes of others. I should care about who I am in the eyes of you."

"The only reason why I cared was because I was afraid someday, I wouldn't even see myself in the eyes of you, but of someone else."

Anna looked at the phone and card in front of her. She dragged her hand out from under her pillow and took a hold of the phone. She punched in a few numbers and put the phone next to her ear.

She waited for someone to pick up but instead she heard his answering machine.

"_Yo! You've just reached Yoh and Rika. We're not here right now 'cause …WE'RE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! So please come if you were invited, if not, then leave a message. Thanks."_

Anna closed her eyes as tears slowly began to flow from her eyes and took a deep breath.

She then heard a beep.

"Hey, Yoh. This is Anna… I just called to tell you that I can't make it to your wedding. I'm sorry. I-… I have something to do. I'm sorry I could not make it. But I wish you and Rika a happy life together. Goodbye, Yoh."

Anna hung up and slowly dropped the phone to the ground. More tears flowed down her pale face, and suddenly, Anna got up. She slowly trudged her way to the door and closed it, how her and Yoh had done years ago, on that one special night.She walked back to her bed and fell into a deep slumber from which she did not wake up from but not before whispering,

"I'm not ready. I don't want them to see me like this, especially not Yoh."

-

-

-

-

End


	2. Explanations?

_Delusions:_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_For those who do not understand this story or the ending …_

_-_

**I**. Did Yoh leave Anna just because she wouldn't leave the door open?

**a**: No. He simply left her for someone better.

-

**II**. What did Anna mean when she said, "I'm not ready. I don't want them to see me like this. Especially not Yoh."

**a**: First of all, Anna died at the end of the story. Besides that, Anna meant that she didn't want Yoh's friends to see her dying, especially Yoh. Like how she said she didn't want Yoh's friends to see them sleeping together (Not sex, people.) She basically repeated what she said, those many years ago when she was with Yoh, except that now Yoh isn't with her. He left her, giving what his friends wanted. She's just repeating those things to reminisce what she once had with Yoh, before she died.

-

**III**. Update?

**a**: Sorry, this story is complete. '_I write sins, not tragedies.' : )_


End file.
